mournmafandomcom-20200214-history
Yarai Rskalar
Mother: unknown Father: Jesper Lenenmoor Father: Samouel Rskalar Age: 20 Jesper had gone off to war, leaving Sam to manage the farms. Two years went by before he returned, roughened and sharp-eyed, with a pale and quiet baby strapped to his back. After the initial joy of being reunited, a long fight broke out between the two concerning the parentage of the child. Jesper was, indeed, the father. The child was conceived, he said, in a moment of trauma and desperation. He hadn't known of her existence until the mother found him only a week before, handed him the child and left him bewildered. Eventually the needs of the baby became more important than their quarrels, and they both fell in love with the little girl they agreed should be named Yarai. With Jesper forgiven, the two set to figuring out how to be parents. Fortunately, Samouel's sister Ilisa, who lived half a mile away, had just had a baby boy and joyfully offered to nurse her new niece. And so the family grew. Yarai grew up alongside Yiru, close as twins and twice as troublesome. There was rarely a moment one was seen without the other. The two of them were raised by all four parents, so much that there was little difference whose house they were staying in because all of it was home. The two were ten years old when Endl was born, and they were both ecstatic to have a little brother whom they could train in their own image. Yarai and Yiru started to quarrel for the first time, mostly over who got to hold Endl, but usually they were more than happy to steal the baby off on imaginary adventures and teach him to walk and talk. As they grew older, and Yiru's interest in politics and war grew, Yarai began to resent being dragged into gang wars and having to listen to endless roaring about the Empress and her soulless Bruisers that swung their fists all over town. While Yiru was busy throwing eggs at the Bruisers, Yarai watched them curiously, wondering about the way they moved and how they were intelligent without a man inside. While Yiru gathered young soldiers around him and roared about freedom and rights, Yarai lent him her support even while she marveled at the power they were trying so vainly to overthrow. Then, an airship dock was built in a nearby town, and Yarai often dragged Yiru with her to explore this new technology. When it was clear that Yiru was only there looking for the best places to put bombs to destroy everything in sight -- when he actually attempted that very thing with the help of the gang and without her knowledge -- she decided it was time to drop him and this whole worthless town. Without so much as a goodbye -- except to six-year-old Endl, whom she held tightly, kissed, and cried to leave behind -- she took a small bag of her belongings and went off to the airship docks, where she enlisted with the Empress' navy, something that would mark her as a traitor to her family and to everyone she had known. Yarai's intelligence, creativity and firm leadership propelled her quickly through the ranks, from shiphand to mechanic to navigator to first mate. On deck she is firm and unyielding, but she has no problem stooping to the level of the hooligan crew when a little snark and a barfight or two are required. She's well-loved but respected among the crew, both as a friend and a capable leader, and Yarai takes great pride in the fact that she can make her boys do anything she asks. She's often homesick, but knows she can never go back for her treason.